Removing Tension With Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel isn't happy that Ecstacio doesn't feel Lauhinians and humans can be family. Can she prove him otherwise? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story by guestsurprise, who owns Jocu, Jest, Amio, Blithe, Jape, Vivo, Lauhin, and Ecstacio. :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Dana belongs to Redbat132. Summer belongs to VinnieStokerLover. I only own Rachel, Sasha, and Sparkle.**

* * *

 **Removing Tension With Love**

Jocu and his brothers filled Rachel and the others in on what happened with Ecstacio. Even though all was well for now, Rachel was concerned and furious with that being!

"How can he say those things?! He would split us apart for five years?!" Rachel said, now very angry.

"But at least it didn't happen, Rachel. Father has it under control, I assure you," Jest cooed. But Rachel then looked worried.

"But what about if that changes?! Could that really happen?!" Rachel said, now very concerned.

"I don't believe so, but I do not know the future. But relax, Rachel…it will be alright," Jest soothed. But Rachel then let a few tears fall in frustration and agitation; she didn't want anything to happen with her family. Jest walked over and wiped a few tears away and held her head up.

"Shhhh…do not cry. We are here and everything will be alright," he soothed, now pulling her to his chest. Rachel gladly welcomed the hug and then felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. She glanced over her shoulder and let out a mumble of joy at seeing it was Jocu. He came as he felt her pain.

"Now, now…take it easy, Rachel. It's alright…I promise," Jocu said, kissing the top of her head. Rachel then turned to hug them both as the brothers gently sandwiched her between them in a hug. She felt immediately better as she felt their love surrounding her. She now felt much better.

As they were embracing, Dana walked past and saw them hugging. She was feeling concerned too because Jocu and the others filled her in as well. Actually, by now the whole mansion knew.

"I'm just glad they aren't going anywhere," Dana whispered to herself. She then turned and saw Amio appear and he was helping a kid with their homework. Now very happy, she ran over and hugged his neck. Amio glanced over his shoulder and smiled as he turned to hug her.  
"Hey…are you…," he paused as he saw a slight tear going down her face. "Whoa…what's this? Crying?"

Dana turned and tried to wipe it, but Amio already saw it. He turned her back to face him and lifted her chin.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I guess I'm just happy you guys aren't leaving. You're a good friend, Amio!" Dana said, now feeling still concerned. Amio grinned and hugged her to his chest.

"As are you…Dana, we're not going anywhere. I know my uncle meant well, but we are all a family," Amio smiled, now ghosting his hands into her back and making her laugh out!

"HEY!" She laughed, now squirming to get free. "Amio, noahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Well done! Let's liven this place up a bit! Especially since Ecstacio made everyone feel so down," Jocu said, now tickling Rachel.

Sasha walked in too and she was grabbed by Blithe and Vivo! She was soon a giggly puddle and everyone was soon laughing through the entire mansion.

"If I ever see that Ecstacio guy, I'm gonna give him a piece of this," Four Arms said, now flexing.

"Violence isn't the answer. But we would never let the brothers just leave us. They are our family too," Whampire said.

"And we all need each other," Rachel said, now barely escaping the tickles. "I wish I could talk to Ecstacio."

"To tell him off?" Four Arms teased.

"No…to see why he is so anti-human! We love Jocu and his family and we never want to be apart! Never!" Rachel said strongly. "And I will always fight for my family."

As she spoke, she saw that she was slowly being teleported to the realm! Now confused, she turned and saw Four Arms and Whampire only smile. They knew where she was going. Within a few moments, she was gone to the realm.

When her eyes adjusted, Rachel was in front of a large and snow white Lauhinian. He was tall and looked powerful with red eyes that burned like rubies.

"Ecstacio?" Rachel asked gently.

"In the fur. You have asked for a meeting; therefore, I am here," he said. Rachel's eyes then narrowed and she strongly began stating her point about all of what happened. Ecstacio only looked, saying nothing and waited until she was finished. Once she was done, he turned away.

"Hey! Where are you going?! Answer me! Why are you trying to tear my family apart?!" She said, now turning and running in front of him.

"Your family?! You are mistaken. They are my family. I have taken care of them long before you knew them." He growled.

"But no matter how long anyone knows someone, they are still family," Rachel argued.

"You humans…your emotions are out of control. Time will heal all," he said, now glancing away.

"Well time didn't heal things for you! Some humans let you down and now you are willing to let all humanity not get close to you at all," Rachel pleaded.

"You will never understand why I do what I do, young human." He said, now looking at her with slight agitation.

"I don't need to understand why! I just need you to accept us as family!" Rachel said.

"No…I am sorry, but our species are not meant to intermingle on a family level," he replied. Now feeling even more upset, Rachel ran past him to a very high tree. Now looking at her with curiosity, he saw her tell the feather trees not to catch her. "Do you plan on harming yourself?"

"No…this is to see what kind of being you really are." Rachel challenged. "You are so unfeeling that you remind me of a Nitian!"

And with that statement, his shoulders squared and his eyes flashed angrily. "I am NOTHING like them. If I were, you would already be having nightmares."

"Then prove it! A true Lauhinian wouldn't let me fall and hurt myself either! If you can turn your back on me or any human child, you are not a true Lauhinian!" Rachel said strongly. "Ecstacio…we depend on you all because we all want to live in peace and enjoy our lives. We need you to help us fight Nitians, not be against us too!"

Ecstacio only glanced away, but Rachel then got a determined look. "Ecstacio! If you truly hate us, then you can let me get hurt. But if there is somewhere in your heart that does care about me and human kind, you will save me."

And with that, Rachel jumped from the top of the tree. She screamed because of how high it was and closed her eyes, knowing this was a very dangerous stunt and especially because she didn't know if Ecstacio would save her!

"This is it," she thought to herself, now feeling that she would be hitting the ground soon. But before she did, she felt something furry and strong. As she opened her eyes, she saw Ecstacio holding her with a very agitated look.

"Why in the realm would you do such a thing?! That was beyond reckless," he said sternly. Rachel looked down and noticed that Ecstacio had caught her and all four arms were wrapped around her protectively. Rachel said nothing, but reached up and hugged his neck.

"You are a real Lauhinian, Ecstacio…please let us into your heart." She whispered. Ecstacio's eyes widened slightly at those words, but turned sad. Rachel could hear his heartbeat quickening and soon she heard a response.

"It is time for you to return to your home." He said.

"Ecstacio…please…," Rachel pleaded softly. He then looked down at her and she saw a slight scar on his cheek, to show he shed a tear.

"It is amazing…for a moment you sounded just like…," he then stopped and ran a hand very carefully through her hair. But then he stopped and placed her down. Rachel then watched as he stepped back and disappeared into thin air! She ran to stop him, still having questions, but he was gone!

"ECSTACIO! WAIT! I STILL WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" She called.

"Until we meet again…Rachel," came the gentle response on the wind.

Within a few seconds, Rachel was back in the mansion and was surrounded by the brothers!

"You met him, didn't you? I can smell his scent," Jocu said.

"I did…but there is so much more to him than I thought," Rachel said. "And I will break through it!"

"Break through it?! Ecstacio will be a very hard nut to crack," Amio said, now walking over.

"I understand that. But if he is your uncle, then he is part of my family too."

That statement made all the brothers gasp! "Rachel don't say that loud! He'll come if you say that!" Jape said, now looking around for any sign of Ecstacio.

"I don't care! I want him to hear it! Ecstacio! I won't stop until we learn more about you and until you accept us as we accept you!" Rachel said out loud.

It wasn't long before they all heard a deep chuckle ring through the room.

"Dear realm, he's here!" Blithe groaned.

"Then, young Rachel…let the challenge begin. And let me assure you…I never lose," Ecstacio's voice rang through the room.

"And I don't plan to either!" Rachel challenged back. But at that moment, Summer and Sparkle came in and heard the voice. Typically children would scream and run out, but Summer and Sparkle looked amazed.

"Who's talking?! He sounds cool!" Summer smiled.

"Yeah! Do we have another uncle?!" Sparkle called out, now looking for the source of Ecstacio's voice. Rachel smirked because she could almost hear the surprise in his voice.

"Yes, young one…he is stubborn…but you WILL have a new uncle in time," Rachel claimed, now hearing a huff of disapproval on the wind.

"And yes…you will be a member of our family whether you like it or not because you just proved that you are not a monster…you're family…," Rachel whispered so only he could hear.

All she heard was a deep sigh and soon Ecstacio was gone. He had a lot to think about. He had never met any humans like the ones from the Grant Mansion before!

"Just what kind of humans are they?" he said to himself as he walked over to a desk and placed his hand over a pure red rose. He looked down at the rose and hung his head. "No…time cannot repeat itself."

"The kind that are determined to love you," Lauhin said, walking up behind him. Ecstacio only looked away in confusion; he was unsure what to say at this point. Lauhin smirked and walked closer.

"Ecstacio…time will not repeat itself. She would not want this; you know that."

"Lauhin…humans will one day die; our kind will not. It is best to never get attached to them," Ecstacio said.

"Ecstacio…she didn't want to die! Humans cannot stop when it is their time to go!" Lauhin said.

"Don't you think I know that! But the bottom line is that I failed in my promise to her; my promise was that we would never be separated. I promised a friendship that would never die. But it did…it died when she did," Ecstacio said, now becoming even more stern. "Human and Lauhinian relationships are not meant to be! It will only end in death and pain!"

And with that, Ecstacio turned back to the window as Lauhin gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ecstacio…this is not the end. No…it is only the beginning; family and love will find a way…it always does," the king whispered gently.

Ecstacio didn't reply; he had too much on his mind. Why did these humans care so much? What made it so important to connect with him and his family?

* * *

 **guestsuprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! Whoa! Rachel met Ecstacio and learned that there was more to this mysterious Lauhinian than she thought!**

 **To guestsurprise: Wow! There certainly is! What a wonderful story, Amiga! :) And yeah, Rachel is a force to be reckoned with, especially when her mind is made up. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
